First Time
by TheLonelyFuture
Summary: Alice and Bella have their first time. New chapter for those that read it before.
1. AliceBella

**I was bored so I figured a quick one-shot would release that boredom, please review this so i can learn from all my mistakes, thank you.**

"...and so if we move the 3rd part to the north, what would happen to our remaining number... Mike do you know?" the teacher asks.

It was another boring day in class. One of the few classes I do not share with Alice. I was sitting in the back twirling my figures through strands of my long brown hair, waiting for the bell to go off so I can meet my girlfriend, of 6 months as off today, at her locker. We are going to go out to dinner. It was also her birthday today, so I have something 'special' planned for tonight after dinner.

A few days ago I asked Rose some thing's about what I should expect from having sex with another women, considering she has more experience in this field. Her advice, lead to an awkward talk.

**Flashback**

"_So that's the spot you want to try hitting when you curve your figures, it's called the G-spot... hey Bella, you paying attention. You'll need to understand all of this if you want to give Alice the best orgasm, got it. And you better give her one, If I hear from Alice the next day that you failed... I'll... finish giving her one myself...!" Rose finished ranting about the female anatomy, things I wouldn't be learning to next year in Health class at school. _

"_So the G-spot is my main objective?" I asked, barely understanding everything she said for the last 3 hours._

"_Yes, it is your target, if you try oral, you can use your tongue..."_

"_My... tongue; isn't that kind of... grouse...?" I asked, even though I kind of enjoyed the thought of my tongue in her cunt._

"_Yes It can be... quit enjoyable to push your tongue into a pussy, for both parties."_

"_So if I give her oral, she will enjoy it?"I asked._

" _If you master this technique, Yes...; Maybe someday... I'll join in!" Rose finished with a blush, surprising the hell out of me__._

**End flashback**

...

School has ended now and my date with Alice is almost over, All that is left is for the teachings Rose taught me to come into play. I am currently lying on Alice's bed half dressed.

I start tounhook Alice's bra, thankful that it comes undone from the front, when she stops me from doing so.

"Bella, wait..."She said, sitting up, " are you sure you want to continue, it is our first time after all?" She asked not sure whether or not I'm ready.

"Don't worry I'm sure, I want to show you how much I learned..." I finish, kissing her to reassure her that I'm fine. I continue what I started unhooking here Bra freeing her chest to the open air and my observing eyes. I lean down and take one of her nipples into my mouth sucking it while I drag my hands down your curves to her thigh. When my hand reaches her G-string I slip my fingers into it touching her cunt for the first time. I rub my fingers around her slit but not entering her, just teasing her enough to make her moan out loud.

"B..Bella, please," she moans out, begging for me to enter. I grant her what she asks for, just wanting to get right to the point, to skip all the embarrassing teasing for our first time. She moans out loud in pleasure and pain as I tear through her hymen causing me to stop and allow her to time to adjust.

When I'm sure she ready I thrust my fingers forth into here picking up my, enjoying her moans. When I feel she is close to release I curve my fingers to hit her G-spot, just like in the diagrams. A few minutes of this and Alice moans out in an obvious orgasm. Her body shivering and convulsing. As she slow coming to a calm down. She flips us over.

"My turn, Forehead, hope you enjoy," she says as she pulls off my bra.

"W..wait, shouldn't I u..use my m..mouth down 'there'?" I ask hoping I would get a chance.

"Hmm, good idea Bells.." She quickly pulls down my panties and turns her body around making our body take the 69 position... She dives right in pushing her fingers and tongue in tearing through my own hymen. She continues, pushing away and pain I might have felt from losing my virginity. As she eats me out and fingers me I move in to do the same, tasting one of the most amazing thing ever. She tastes like and honey flavour with a hint off... lemon? Must be her soap. She continues to eat me out as I do her until we both orgasm.

"Wow, Bella, you tasted amazing, kind of like cherries... there one more position I want to try. It's called scissoring." She said this as she positioned our body so that my left thigh is over her right and vice versa. The she moving forward. Following that is the most amazing feeling ever. As she pushes her body forward our cunts kiss causing us to moan out load and move our hips.

After getting use to the position we pick up the past grinding harder into her, picking up the paste. When I feel as though where getting close I lean over and kiss her on the lips sticking my tong out gliding it on her lip asking for permission, in which she grants. A few minutes later we moth orgasm again, moaning load.

When I catch my breath I move of her to lay beside her. " I really do love you, you know..." she say kissing me. Moving to cover us up with her blanket, she puts her head on my chest closing her eyes, "Good night Bella, see you in the morning...?"

"Hmm see you in the morning," I say, when I'm sure she's asleep I whisper in her ear "I love you, as well, Alice, and I always will." After finishing this I kissed her on the cheek, before laying down to go to sleep.

-**Read and review**


	2. AliceBellaRose

**This is something I though of while righting the first chapter. The small and confusing part with Rose...**

**Review this so I know how to make them better.**

It's been a few days since I lost my virginity to Alice. Since then me and Alice have been inseparable. Yesterday I remembered what Rose said when she was helping me learn how to pleasure a girl, about joining me and Alice sometime. So When I talked to Alice about it, she seemed nervous about having someone else join us so soon after our first time together.

_Flashback_

"_You sure it's a good idea? We only just ha sex for the first time. It's not like we would know how to pleasure someone as... experienced as Rose," Alice said. We where currently laying on the couch cuddling, watching the ending credits of a movie go by._

"_I know we aren't experience, but Rose did tell me how to pleasure another girl, and she did spend days doing so, I just think we should return the favour, you know?", I said, shifting to look her in the eye. Seeing understanding in her eyes, "I kind of... would like to try it at least once with her... as well..With you..." I finished nervously._

_She sat up, still looking me in the eyes. After a few minutes of staring into my eyes she leaned in and kissed me, before saying "If you would like to try it, at least once, I will, but you have to ask her."_

_End flashback_

And so, here we are a few days after I had talked to Alice about the idea of having Rose join us. I talked to Rose and Alice and made plans for us to get together tonight. Rose was more than excited and had been happy for the last few days, probable horny to. I had decided I would wear an old nightgown I had that was 2 sizes too small for me.

When I finished picking out and putting on what I wanted to wear I heard the door downstairs. Going down stairs I saw Alice and Rose, Alice wearing a new silk nightgown, one the really complimented her chest. Rose, on the other hand, just coming in, was wearing her casual close.

We went upstairs to our bedroom closing the door behind us. The three of us laid down with Alice in the middle curling up to Rose, her left arm stroking Roses cheek, her right moving down to her thigh. Rose on the other hand had her had Sneaked into Alice's nightgown, feeling Alice's breast with her hand. Her other hand reached over Alice and was Pressing into my center through my own nightgown.

Rose smirked feeling how wet I was, but when she went to pull my nightgown up I stopped her, "Wait, I want to watch the two of you first." I said. Rose shrugged as Alice just nodded. I moved back out of the way and leaned back on the back board of the bed. I pushed the front of my gown up and put my hand down my panties rubbing my cunt at the sight of Alice and Rose together.

Rose was currently kissing Alice's now exposed body, having removed there close to find that Alice and Rose were wearing nothing beneath it. Rose moved her mouth down to Alice's breast, sucking and licking her nibble while use her hand to pinch and tweak at her other. When she was finished with the first one she switched to the other sucking and licking that one. The only sounds that could be heard where Alice's moans and my fingers moving in and out of my pussy.

After a while of this, Rose detached herself from Alice's breast and moved further south not forgetting to kiss her navel on the way down, which forced an eep and a moan out of Alice. When rose made it down to Alice's pussy she dived right in, making all three of us moan at the same time. Alice from the pleasure, Rose from the taste, and me form the sight.

Rose continued to lick and suck her cunt for a few minutes before she started to use her fingers, first one, then two, and eventually three, Alice's moans were getting loader the more figures she got in her. Rose curled her fingers up in Alice hitting her G-spot several times until Alice convulsed in orgasm, her back arching up as she voiced out her pleasure in a loud moan.

When Alice regained her breath she pushed Rose onto her back and lay down in between her legs. She licked her outer lips first before spreading them with her left hand as she used her tongue on her clit causing a moan to come from Rose. Alice moved her fingers on her left hand along with her tongue into Rose while her right hand went down to play with herself.

She focused her Hands to try and hit Rose's and her own g-spot just like rose had done to her. When she finally found that spot she pushed her tongue farther into Rose and continued to hit the special spot over and over until Rose and Alice orgasm at the same time.

While they rested, I pulled my hand out of my pants and moved forward turning Alice over I moved my hip over her mouth, Alice's arms moving to hold my hips in place while she worked her tongue into me. I moved my head down to Rose, who was still above Alice's head panting. I moved my hand to hold her hips similar to what Alice did while I shoved my tongue as far into her as I could. So while I ate Rose out, Alice at me out. I felt bad that Alice didn't have anyone touching her, but I would make it up later.

A few hours lay there we laid there panting Rose in between me and Alice this time. The last few hours had been the most amazing off my life. Apparently Rose new some really sexy positions, though kind of awkward to get into. We had finished up minutes ago and where now just sitting the cuddling up together. Rose and Alice where making plans to do this again, Alice and I deciding to let Rose join us until she finds someone she can be with, hell, maybe we will allow both of them to join us once in a while. I know I would miss Rose's mouth on my pussy too much.

**So, my first ever try at a 3-some, I don't know much about 3-somes so I apologize. I'll put any possible review together and create better stories.**

**Read and Review please.**


End file.
